Darkness and light
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Set a few months after Black and white. Lincoln is caring to those he loves, and frightening to those who cross him. But a setback Hank and Hawk prove challenging. And lead Lincoln down a self destructive track. (Lincoln x Haiku/Linku/Haicoln)
1. Chapter 1

The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.

Enough of you have asked and I now have a plot, so I hope you enjoy.

Bullying is a problem in all schools and most kids have to suffer it. But not the Loud's. With the sheer number of siblings you would have to deal with if you ever dared such a thing was enough to put most people off trying by itself, let alone the having a far few talented fighters in Lori, Lynn and Lincoln. A borderline crazy prankster in Luan. And a 6 year old who could make your life a living nightmare in Lola. You had to be a special kind of stupid to try.

But Hank and Hawk were that kind of stupid. I mean they did get set back when even Leni had managed to avoid it. But it would be Lincoln they torment the most. They would do it without meaning to. And here's how.

 **Friday morning at Royal Woods Elementary School.**

Lincoln smiled as he rummaged through his locker to collect what he needed for the day and deposit what he didn't. "I know you're there, my dark shadow." He spoke out loud with a smile.

A pair of pale arms in finger-less purple gloves wrapped themselves lightly around his neck. "What gave me away, my shinning light?" A voice on his shoulder asked. A voice that could always make him smile. Haiku's voice.

They had been dating for a few months now, after the chaos at the beginning of their relationship was smooth sailing from then on. No one threats. No blackmail. And no manipulation. "Call it a sixth sense. I guess I'm finally getting used to it." Lincoln answered with smile.

"Not quite." Lucy spoke from behind him.

"Ah!" A startled Lincoln jumped. When Lincoln turned around he noticed both girls were smiling.

"Ha, ha, ha." Both of the goth girls gave a monotone laugh.

Lincoln snickered a little, before he pulled them both in for a hug. "It's a good job I love you both." He chuckled. Both Lucy and Haiku rested a head on one of his shoulder, one hand on his chest and the other around his back.

"Ur, guys." Clyde called to them. "I hate to be that guy. But we all need to get to our classes." He mentioned.

"Lincoln sighed as he loosened his grip on the girls. "Clyde's right, we all need to get moving." Lincoln reluctantly agreed. He gave Lucy a small squeeze, and Haiku a peck on the cheek before following Clyde to class. Apart from school, Lincoln loved life. But sadly the school was going to throw another challenge into the mix.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln took his seat next to Clyde in their class room. "I heard we have two new students." Clyde whispered to him. "I hope they're nice."

"I heard that they've been set back and have had to be split up." Liam mentioned from the seat in front of Lincoln.

"I hope they're girls." Rusty whispered from the seat in front of Clyde. "And hot too." Lincoln just rolled his eyes at his comment with a small, quick smile.

"I wouldn't count on it." Zach commented from the seat next to Rusty.

"Class." Miss Johnson called to get her students attention. Once everyone was focusing on her she spoke again. "We have a student with us to day." Normally a teacher will us a friendly and approachable tone when introducing someone knew, but Miss Johnson was clearly putting on a facade. The class picked up on this and became suspicious. "So I would like you all to welcome, Hank."

"Sup." Hank greeted.

Clyde quickly pulled Lincoln by his shirt and whispered. "Lincoln, that's one of the guys from Halloween! Do you think the other student is the other guy!?" He quietly panicked.

"Probably." Lincoln whispered back.

"As soon as we're spotted, we're going to be turned into human pretzels again!" Clyde continued to panic.

"Relax Clyde, they have probably forgot about us. They did last time." Lincoln calmly whispered as he slowly broke Clyde's hold on him.

"Now we have got why Hank is back here, we need to find him a seat. Ah, you can take the one next to Clyde." Miss Johnson mentioned as she pointed too it. Hank simply shrugged and went to take his seat.

Once he sat down, Hank started eyeing Lincoln and Clyde. "Don't I know you two?" He asked. Even though his hair was covering his hair, both Lincoln and Clyde knew Hank was squinting at them.

Lincoln noticed that Clyde was beginning to shake so he decided to speak up. "You've probably just seen us around." He casually suggests.

"Hmm, I guess." Hank comments before turning away to start tearing up his paper.

Clyde sighs in relief. "Thanks for taking the heat buddy." He whispers to Lincoln. Lincoln simply shrugs in response and focuses on the lesson.

 **Later.**

Lincoln and his friends left the class room for break after what could only be described as a disaster of a lesson. And the one before that didn't go well either. Hank spent both lessons firing being a absolute pain. From annoying sounds, like constantly scraping his chair, too spitballs. He did it all. The whole class was relived to finally get away from him, while Miss Johnson wondered if she could deal with this once more.

"Free! We're finally free!" Rusty cheered as they walked outside.

"For now at least." Clyde groaned.

"Lincoln, you've got to something. We beg of you." Liam whined.

"Me!? Why me!?" Lincoln questioned, annoyed that they dropped the problem onto his lap without even offering to help.

"Because you always sort this stuff out." Zach answered.

"Now you're being dramatic." Lincoln commented.

"I agree." Haiku mentions as she stood in front of them. Everyone but Lincoln jumped, as Lincoln was more focused one a white object in her hair.

"What's this?" Lincoln questioned as he reached for it. Haiku looked surprised as he reached for the item. As Lincoln picked the item out he realised it was wet paper. A spitball. Lincoln felt himself be consumed by anger as he stared at the offending wet paper. Lincoln looked up to his girlfriend as he crushed the paper in his fist. "Who did this to you?" He coldly asked.

"Sigh I thought I got them all." Haiku commented. "One of the setbacks, Hawk."

"I should have known." Lincoln growled. He began to march off to find the culprit but Haiku and the others stopped him.

"As much as I would like to see you lay the smack down on him. I don't think that will happen." Rusty mentioned as he held him back by his left arm.

"You may have been the alpha before, but this is a new creature that you can not control like you could Chandler. And I fear what would happen to you if you tried." Haiku confessed as she pushed him back by his chest.

Lincoln listened to what they had to say and reluctantly agreed. "You're right." He sighed in frustration.

"Come on buddy, deep breaths." Clyde mentioned as he loosened his grip on Lincoln's right arm.

Lincoln complied and stopped resisting as calmed down. He looked at the spit ball in his hand and through it into a bin, before whipping his hand on his shirt. "Come on. Let's head outside." Lincoln spoke as he took Haiku's hand, before they walked towards the door.

I'm surprised how many of you have asked for me to keep going with this story line, and now I have a plot I like, I'm happy to comply.

Also I'm working on a cover, but I won't realise it until I reach that point in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was not happy. Once break was over Lincoln spent every lesson glaring at Hank. After finding out that Hawk was doing the same thing, his obnoxious behaviour went for annoying, to out right rage educing. The only thing stopping Lincoln from lashing out at his was knowing he wouldn't win. But even that was hardly enough. Perhaps using his chair would work.

Lincoln noticed that his friends were giving him the occasional glance, and anyone who caught Lincoln with a slight glance also took note of his anger.

Thankfully Miss Johnson snapped before Lincoln could. As Hank had fired one to many spitballs into her hair. "HANK, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TROUBLE MAKING! GO TO THE PRICEABLES OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at Hank. The whole class was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout." Hank grumbled as he walked out. The class scilently celebrated as he left, with Lincoln grinning.

 _"Finally!"_ Lincoln thought to himself.

Miss Johnson noticed her class relax, and had to stop herself from joining in. For she knew it wasn't over yet. "It's not that simple class." She warned them. The class gave her a variety of confused looks before she continued. "They will soon take over." She said in a defeated tone.

The enter class was very alarmed at this warning, and Lincoln let his slam against his desk. "I guess it is up to me after all." He thought out loud.

"What was that Lincoln? I couldn't really hear you with your face on your desk." Clyde mentioned.

 **Later at lunch.**

Lincoln had gathered Lucy, Lana and Lola and sat with them as they all ate lunch.

"So, what has caused you to gather us here, elder brother?" Lisa asked as she ate her sandwich.

"Yeah Linc, what gives?" Lana asked.

"Do you remember those guys from Halloween? The ones we tricked into Lucy's corn maze." Lincoln asks.

"We know they are here Lincoln." Lucy mentions, surprising her brother.

"They're kind of hard to miss." Lola added on.

"Yeah just try and avoid them until I find a way to get rid of them." Lincoln ordered.

"What about covering them in fake blood? Or we could use real blood." Lucy asked with a smile.

"If I remember correctly, only one of the one of the simpletons risk reflex at the sight of blood or any blood substitutes, and I have reports of them being separate." Lisa counters.

"It's to late into the day for me to do anything about them now, so just keep your heads down for today." Lincoln responds.

"You're not the only one bothered by them Lincoln." Lola scowls.

"Yeah, it don't always have to do it alone." Lana adds on.

Before they could continue Hank and Hawk burst through the doors. "Okay twerps, let's what you got us!" Hank grinned as him and Hawk cracked their knuckles.

Lincoln quickly unpeeled his banana and looked to his present younger sisters. "If you don't want to be cover in mushy peas, leave." With Lincoln's warning both Lisa and Lola got ready to make a quick exit will Lana grinned in excitement, for what was about to happen and Lucy reached for her sandwich. Lincoln through the banana peel like a Frisbee and it landed in front of Hawk, who tripped on it and spilt juice all over Hank.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Lana yelled before throwing her orange and it all kicked off. Lincoln smiled as Hank and Hawk lost control of the situation. They wouldn't be freeloading today.

 **Later.**

School was coming to an end. Giving Lincoln the a entire weekend to figure out to deal with the biggest pains in the neck Lincoln has ever known. But Lincoln wanted to spend time with his sisters and girlfriend. Family was very important to Lincoln, and so was Haiku.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at the memory of how Hank entered the classroom covered in peoples lunch. Lincoln had to covers his mouth to hide his glee at the sight. Miss Johnson said nothing about it. Most of the class had managed to clean themselves off beforehand, but Hank and Hawk got hit more than anyone else and Lincoln would bet his comic collection that wasn't just because of their height on the others.

Lincoln meet up with Haiku, who went to the Morticians Club for lunch after Lincoln told her he needed to talk with his sisters. Thus she completely avoided the food fight. "Hello my beautiful shadow." Lincoln greeted.

"You have a bit of butter in you hair." Haiku mentioned as she pointed to it, above his right eyebrow.

Lincoln reached up to where Haiku was pointing to. And did indeed felt some butter and chuckled a little. "Missed a bit." He said. Haiku gave him a sweet short smile. Lincoln stopped smiling when he noticed something all to familiar in Haiku's hair. "And you have a spitball in yours." Lincoln said with a deadpan expression as he pointed to it on the far left of her hair.

Haiku brought the section of her hair in front of her, and picked the spitball out. "Try not think about it Lincoln." Haiku spoke as she dropped the spitball onto the floor. "I do not want to see you loose yourself in your anger. Especially as you are surrounded by people who love you." Haiku mentioned as she grasped Lincoln's hand and pecked his cheek.

Lincoln squeezed Haiku's hand to assure her he was still with her. "Okay. I'll try." Lincoln muttered.

Haiku gave him another smile and Lincoln smiled back. They inched closer together. Until. "GET OFF OF ME!" A familiar voice called out.

"Lana." They both said and rushed off to see what was happening.

They found Lana was lifted in the air by her arms, by Hank. She was kicking her legs in a desperate attempt to escape.

"You started that food fight and you're gonna pay!" Hawk growled.

Lincoln's face turned red with anger, while stood shocked. "HEY, MORONS!" Lincoln yelled at the top of his lungs. Some of the students gasped as Hank and Hawk faced Lincoln. "I STARTED THE FOOD FIGHT, IT'S NOT HER FAULT YOU'RE TO STUPID TO REALISE THAT!"

Hank dropped Lana as him and Hawk approached Lincoln. Lincoln looked past them to Lana and noticed that Haiku had slipped past and was leading Lana away. Haiku looked Lincoln in the eye _"Good luck."_ She spoke without opening her mouth. And then they vanished into the crowed.

Lincoln now focused on Hank and Hawk as they were very close. Lincoln looked around to see they was surrounded. Lincoln tried to slip past the them but was grabbed by his arm and hoisted into the air, by Hawk. Lincoln tried to break Hawk's hold on him, by hitting Hawk's arm but it didn't work. "We're going to make this hurt." Hawk grinned as Hank cracked his knuckles.

"Can you spell that out for me?" Lincoln sarcastically asked as he grinned.

Both Hank and Hawk were surprised at the insult, but soon got angrier.

 **Soon.**

 _"That's it!"_ Lincoln thought to himself as he untied himself from being a human pretzel, inside his own locker.

The door opened to show: Haiku, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. "Are you okay, Lincoln?" Lana asked as she held the locker door open.

"Dose he look okay!?" Lola questioned with annoyance. This caused both twins to glare at each other.

"I'm fine Lana. Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, stopping the twins staring match. Lana nodded in response, and Lincoln smiled. "Good, that's what matters." Lincoln tired to walk out the locker but collapsed.

He would have hit the floor had Lucy and Haiku not caught him. "You matter to, big brother." Lucy mentioned as both Lucy and Haiku helped him down the now empty corridors, with a arm over each of their shoulders.

"You know it's just a twisted ankle?" Lincoln asked.

"We know." Lucy answered.

"But we don't care." Haiku continued. Lincoln and Haiku continued to look at each other and smiled.

Before you ask. I will get to how Hank and Hawk took over the school, but it won't be for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa entered The Loud House, they found there older sisters waited for them. As soon as they closed the door, they were surrounded.

"Where literally were you!?" Lori demanded with frustration.

"We were getting worried!" Leni admitted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lincoln answered, before walking past his older sister and up the stairs to his room.

This a caused a awkward silence to take over as older sisters looked among each other, and younger ones stood there, not quite sure of what to do with themselves.

Lori finally broke the looming silence. "Luan, see what you can cheer up Lincoln." She ordered.

Luan smiled as she pulled out Mister Coconuts. "No _bro_ -blame-oh. Ha ha ha! Get it!" She joked. To which everyone groaned.

"Just go." Lori ordered with a deadpan expression, as she pointed to the stairs. Once Luan was out of sight, she looked back to Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. "Would any of you like to talk about what happened?" Lori asked to which they all tried to talk over one-another, getting louder and louder. "Enough! I'm literally only understood food-fight." This clammed the 4 sisters down. Lori sighed in relief. "Alright, Lisa, tell me what happened." Lori spoke.

Lisa walked in-front of her other sisters and spoke. "Excellent choice, Eldest Sister Unit." Lisa then pulled out a long list, which caused Lori to regret her choice. "This is only everything I saw." She announced.

"You weren't there for half of it!" Lana argued.

"In that case Lana can explain." Lori quickly changed her mind.

Lana pulled Lisa behind her and stood in front of the Lisa, Lucy and Lola. "Those guys who almost ruined Halloween have been set back. Lincoln gathered us all at lunch to warn us, but we already knew. They came in and tried to take food from everyone, so Lincoln started a food fight to stop them. They blamed me for it after school, and were going to beat me, but Lincoln told them it was him, and hurt him instead." Lana explained.

Lori was taken back by this information. Lori blinked a few times before she spoke. "Okay, everyone give Lincoln some space. He just needs sometime to calm down." Lori ordered.

The girls all muttered their agreements as they went to do their own things. Except Lucy. Lucy walked up the stairs and looked down the hall to her brothers room. She sensed there something different about him, than the other times he has been mad. Not even during the incident with her eyes did his aura feel like this. Perhaps it is nothing, but Lucy isn't a optimist. She wondered if Haiku had sensed it too.

Lucy entered the room she sheared with her older sister Lynn and lied down on her bed. She took out her phone and messaged her fellow goth girl. _"Did my brother's aura feel different to you?"_ Lucy bluntly asked Haiku.

It didn't take long for Haiku to message back. _"Yes."_ She responded.

"I feared as much." Lucy spoke out loud.

 **The next morning.**

The Loud sisters gather outside there brother's door. Last night Lincoln stayed in his room until he was called down for dinner, with Luan's to cheer him up, not even managing to get a brief smile from him. He barely acknowledged the existence of any of them. Only looking up, or speaking when spoken to. Not even noticing the concerned looks his sisters were giving him, or how they looked at each other to make sure it wasn't just them. After Lincoln repeated the performance at breakfast, they all decided they would try and snap Lincoln out of it.

"So who's going first?" Lori asked the group.

"I will!" Lynn answered with determination. She entered Lincoln's room and shut the door. She then proceeded to turn away from the door and froze. Lynn was determined t go first and defeat her sisters, she forgot to make a game plan. She had nothing.

"Lynn?" Lincoln called from his desk. Lynn looked to her brother and noticed he had his laptop on, and was currently looking a natural weak points in the human body. "What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn brought herself back to reality. "Why are you looking at that?" Lynn asked as she pointed pat Lincoln to the laptop's monitor.

Lincoln took a quick glance back before he answered. "I'm trying to find a way to beat them guys from Halloween in a fight." Lincoln answered before he got a idea. "Do you think you can train me to take them down?" Lincoln asked with a small amount of hope in his voice.

Lynn thought about it for a moment before sighing and shacking her head. "Sorry bro. One-on-One, I'd have a hard time. They're just to beefy." She regretfully informed her brother.

Lincoln's face dropped at the news. "Oh. Well. Thanks anyway Lynn." He spoke.

"Yeah." Lynn murmured. "See you around Linc." With that Lynn left the room, and Lincoln turned back to his laptop.

Once Lynn left the room alone and with the look on her face told the others she had failed. "I'll go next." Lori volunteered.

Lori entered the room, and Lincoln turned around with a raised brow. "What's going on?" He asked.

"You tell me." Lori calmly responded as she closed the door and sat on her brother's bed. She patted the spot next to her, inviting Lincoln over.

Lincoln accepted, and left his chair to sit next to his oldest sister. "I can't let them beat me. Not when there's so much on the line." Lincoln spoke as he faced his desk.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked as she watched her brother's movements. She knew exactly what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa. They're all depending on me to take care of this. I can't be the first Loud to fail in protecting their younger siblings! I refuse to be!" Lincoln answered as he began to glare at his desk, at the thought of failing his duty to protect his younger sisters. "And it's not just them!" Lincoln continued. "Every time I see Haiku, she has at least one spit ball in her hair! And I can't a single thing about it!" Lincoln growled. He soon looked down at his feet in shame. "And I can't do a single thing to stop it." He mopped.

Lori rested her hand on his shoulder. Causing Lincoln to look at her. "Lincoln, you can't expect that you can deal with them by yourself. We won't look down on you." She softly spoke.

"But I will." Lincoln simply responded.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't like what I had made so far, so I scrapped it and started over.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori exited Lincoln's room and sighed. "He refused to let it go." She informed her sisters.

"I guess it's my turn." Lana spoke up. She walked into her brother's room to find Lincoln still sitting on the bed. By now he had figured that they would be taking turns. "Lincoln?" Lana called.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you remember when Goldie was flushed down the toilet?"Lana asked as she climbed up onto Lincoln's bed and sat next to him.

"Of course. Why?" Lincoln questioned.

"Do you remember how yo cheered me up?" Lana asked ignoring her brother's question.

"Yeah, I-" Lincoln cut himself off as he felt Lana wrap her arms around him.

Lana looked up at her brother as she rested her cheek on him. "Let's get more comfortable." She spoke. Lincoln wordlessly complied and they both shifted so their head were resting on Lincoln's pillow. "This is all my fault."Lana whispered as she looked up at the ceiling.

"What is?" Lincoln asked.

Lana suddenly turned to face her brother, surprised he had heard her. Lincoln looked at her with a confused expression. "If I hadn't got caught, you wouldn't be so closed off." Lana answered.

Lincoln's expression softened and so did his voice. "None of this is you're fault Lana. And I'm sure you can manage without me, while I figure this out." He said.

"Doesn't mean I want too." Lana responded.

Lana soon drifted to sleep, while Lincoln couldn't sleep. No matter how much he wanted to. Just like the night before, Lincoln's mind was plagued by his hatred of Hank and Hawk. And how pathetic he felt against them.

 **Soon.**

Lola walked into Lincoln's room, and he turned to face her. "Wh-" Lola spoke up but was cut off by Lincoln shushed her.

Lola complied as Lincoln moved out of the way to reveal a still sleeping Lana. "What is it Lola?" Lincoln quietly asks.

"It's time for lunch." Lola answers with a whisper.

Lincoln wordlessly looks at his alarm clock and realised Lola is right. Lincoln turned back to Lana and gently called to her. "Lana. Come on Lana, it's time for lunch."

Lana murmured and shifted as she awoke from her slumber. Lana blinked. And then blinked again. A smile began to creep across her face as she looked at her big brother. "Did you sleep well Lincoln?" She asked. Her voice showed she was expecting a positive answer.

"I didn't sleep." Lincoln answered.

"Oh." Lana spoke as her face turned to disappointment. "I really hopped that would work."

"Don't worry about me Lana." Lincoln responded with a small smile. "Now let's get some lunch. Unless Lola wants to take her turn now."

Lola shuck her head. "I can't do my idea until tomorrow" She responded. "But I hope you're back to normal by then." With that they all went downstairs to join the others.

Once Lincoln entered the dinning room, while holding Lola's and Lana's hands, all of their sisters stopped what they was doing and looked at him. Lincoln sighed as he ignored them and took his seat next to Luna while Lola scrambled to the seat next to him before Lana had the chance.

As they all had lunch, a awkward silence filled the air. Luna eventually had enough of the tension and broke it. "This needs to stop Bro." She spoke out. Their other siblings immediately looked at the two.

"I can't." Lincoln answered without looking away from his food.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Luna furiously interrogated. She shot out off her chair and loomed over her younger brother. "You give me one good reason you can't!?"

Lori knew this wasn't going to end well and tried to defuse the situation. "Luna-"

"No Lori!" Luna shot back as she pointed at the oldest Loud sibling. "Lincoln can speak for himself!" Luna returned her gaze to Lincoln, and noticed that he still wasn't even looking at her. This angered Luna further, and she became more ruthless in her interrogation. "So come on Lincoln, speak!" Lincoln gave no response. "Say something!" Still, nothing. "NOW!" The surrounding sisters were filled with dread about what was going to happen next. Yet whenever Luna yelled, the somehow found a way to tense up even more. "COME ON LINCOLN, SAY SOMETHING! WHY! CAN'T! YOU! STOP!"

"BECAUSE IF I GIVE UP EVERYONE WILL BE TRYING TO PICK ON US!" Lincoln finally spoke up. He had shot out his chair. Knocking over his chair. Lincoln's face was red with rage, as he glared back at Luna. "I'M TRYING TO NOT LET THEM DOWN! AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS YOU SCREAMING I MY EAR, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TRYING TO GO DEATH WITH YOUR ROCK MUSIC, DOSE'NT MEAN I WANT TO LOSE MY HEARING TOO!" Lincoln roared at Luna.

Luna was taken back by Lincoln's comment. But she soon recovered, and was about to retort, before a loud noise caught all of their attentions. "WWWWWWHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was Lily. The argument had caused her to break down and start crying. Leni quickly tended to her baby sister while the others stood their with blank expressions.

Before anyone knew it, Lincoln was running up the stairs and to his room. Each thud of his footsteps echoed through out the house, along with Lily's crying. It only stopped after the harsh slam of Lincoln's door.

Luna looked around the room and felt a immense amount of guilt build up inside her. As Lily began to calm down, Luna decided to speak up. "I...I...I-"

Luna stuttered until Lori approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know Luna. We know."

 **Later.**

Leni walked up the stairs with a plate of food in hand. It was now dinner time and Lincoln had not left his room from lunch. Fortunately he had done his business earlier. Leni knocked on her brothers door. "I'm not coming down for dinner! So just leave me alone!" Lincoln yelled from inside his room.

"Lisa though you would say that. So like, I brought yours up for you." Leni responded.

"Just leave it outside my door, and I'll get it in a minute." Lincoln spoke through the door.

Leni sighed as she placed the food on the floor. "I wish I knew how to help you Linky." Leni quietly spoke, not realising Lincoln could hear her. "But i'm just not that smart. All I can do is make clothes." With that Leni turned around to head back downstairs.

Before Leni reached the stairs, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and something rest on her back. "You're perfect just the way you are." Lincoln spoke.

Leni was taken back by this, but soon placed her hand on top of Lincoln's. "So are you Lincoln." She responded with a tear in her eye.

Cover will be done for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Sunday and Lincoln has done a repeat performance of the morning before. Only this time he seemed to avoid his sisters as much as he could. And Luna was trying to avoid Lincoln as well. A tense and unsettling atmosphere seemed to follow Lincoln around the house. When he entered the kitchen to get his breakfast. All the sisters watched him intensely, with Luna even leaving the kitchen. Once Lincoln got what he came for, he left to eat elsewhere.

"Sister meeting in my room after breakfast." Lori commanded as soon as Lincoln left. The other sisters nodded in agreement as Luna returned.

 **Soon in Lori and Leni's room.**

The sisters were now gathered and Lincoln was in his room. Lori banged her shoe on the desk to get everyone's attention. "Okay, this is what were going to do." She spoke.

 **Soon.**

Lucy stood in front of her brother's door, holding onto her headband in both of her hands. She took a deep breath, put on her headband, and entered Lincoln's room. Lucy noticed Lincoln was sat at his desk. He had his laptop on, and his desk as well as his notepad and some scrunched up paper. When Lucy closed the door, Lincoln let out a loud groan. "Who is it now?" Lincoln questioned without looking at who had just entered his room.

"It's me Lincoln." Lucy responded.

Lincoln turned to face Lucy, and gave a small gasp when he realised Lucy's hair wasn't covering her eyes. Lucy flinched a little bit the sound of Lincoln's gasp. And it took every ounce of courage not to conceal them once more. She kept telling herself that Lincoln wasn't looking at the bloodshot marks that cover her eyes. She told herself that Lincoln was looking past that. He was looking at the concern for her only brother that they were showing. "This isn't healthy Lincoln. It needs to stop." She spoke.

Lincoln sighed and stood up from his chair. He approached Lucy and pulled her in for a hug. "I just don't want to see anyone picking on any of you." Lincoln spoke as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"But is worth all of this sacrifice?" Lucy asked as she held onto her brother.

"You know I would do anything for any of you." Lincoln answered back.

 **Meanwhile with Lori.**

Lori was sent by Lola to pick up her attempt to bring back Lincoln. Lori exited Vanzilla and approached the house. She knocked on the door, and it didn't take long for someone to respond.

"Lola called ahead to let me know you was coming." Haiku spoke. Haiku left her house without closing the door, and walked towards Vanzilla. When Lori was about to mention it the door slammed shut, causing Lori to jump.

Lori and Haiku entered Vanzilla and drove off. During the drive Lori tried to start a conversation with Haiku. "So. How have you been?" She asks.

"Hawk keeps firing spit balls in my hair all day, Friday. And then I find out my boyfriend is destroying himself trying to get revenge." Haiku bluntly answers.

"Right." Lori responded, feeling a bit dumb for asking. "Hey, you aren't still upset at me for forcing Lincoln to be with Ronnie Ann are you?"

"A little." Haiku responded.

"I guess I would be upset if Bobby was talking to other girls." Lori admitted.

"I have no problem with Lincoln talking to other girls. But I do have a problem with Lincoln being forced to be around a girl who is going to cause problems." Haiku responds.

"Sorry. I can get a bit.. what's the word?" She asks no-one particular.

"Short sighted?" Haiku questions.

"Yeah that's the one." Lori answers.

"Lucy and Lincoln have mentioned you can be like that. Especially when it comes to your relationship." Haiku mentioned.

"So how much has Lola told you?" Lori wondered.

"Not much. Only that Lincoln is consumed by rage, and when you were going to pick me up when I agreed to help." Haiku answers.

"Well, this is literally everything that happened yesterday." Lori said before she told Haiku the events of the day before, apart from what happened when Leni gave Lincoln his dinner, due to Leni keeping quiet about it. Haiku listened to every single word. The conversation carried on, up to the front door. Lori lead Haiku to her's and Leni's room, where the rest of the Loud sisters were waiting for them inside. Lori looked at Lucy, who was looking at the ground she was sat on. "Didn't work?" Lori asked.

Lucy shuck her head. "I'm afraid not." She responded.

Haiku looked at Luna. "Did you and Lincoln really have a fight?" She asked Luna.

"Sadly so dudet." Luna responded.

"Wait, dose Lisa want to give it a go?" Leni asked.

"I am struggle with social comers so it would be a waste of time." Lisa answered. "And you refuse to let me brainwash him."

"What about you Leni? You haven't had a go yet." Luna mentions.

Leni shuck her head. "Like I said last night. I don't think I could help." She responded with a saddened look.

"Then I shall proceed." Haiku spoke. She exited the room and walked to Lincoln's door. The Loud sisters followed her and watched as she entered. Haiku saw that Lincoln was once again at his desk, with crumpled paper laying next to his laptop. His notepad was now sat in his bin, crumpled and torn. Either Lincoln hadn't noticed that someone had entered his room or just didn't care as he continued to look at his laptop with a tired expression. "Lincoln." Haiku called.

Lincoln suddenly sat straight and turned around in his chair. "Haiku?" Lincoln spoke as he sat up. He walked over to her and the held hands without realising it. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to rescue you." Haiku calmly answered.

Lincoln was now wearing his confusion on his sleeve. "Rescue me? From what?"

"Rage." Haiku spoke in a serious manner. This stunned Lincoln as he stared at Haiku with surprise. Before Lincoln managed to speak Haiku spoke up once more. "Lincoln when was the last time you was happy?" She asked.

Lincoln stood silent for a moment, before he finally spoke up. "Friday morning." He answered.

"I know that you are doing this for us, but it is not the right way." Haiku spoke as she slowly rubbed circles on the top of Lincoln's hands with her thumbs. "This rage has consumed you Lincoln. And it's taking you away from those who love you. Your relationship with Luna has already began to wither." Haiku released her right hand and held Lincoln cheek with it. "Come back to us Lincoln."

Although it was faint Lincoln could clearly pick up on the concern in her voice. Haiku is worried about him. They all are. Lincoln placed his free hand on top of her's and spoke. "Okay. I'll stop."

All of a sudden Lincoln's door burst open. And next thing he knew Lincoln and Haiku were in the middle of a group hug, surrounded by his sisters. Haiku kissed Lincoln on the head and then spoke with a smile. "Welcome back Lincoln."

The cover isn't exactly done, because I ran into a unexpected complecation so I'll post my progress with each new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln stay in the group hug forever if he was ever given the chance. Lincoln opened his eyes and looked at Luna. His smile faulted a little at the memory of there last so called conversation. "Could you guys give me and Luna the room?" He asked.

This caught Haiku and the Loud sisters off guard. Everyone but Lincoln and Luna slowly filtered out of the room. "We'll be waiting outside for you both." Lori softly spoke, before she gently closed the door.

An awkward silence quickly took over the room as Lincoln and Luna looked aimlessly. Lincoln sighed. "Luna, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. And I'm sorry for insulting your passion." He apologised.

Luna smiled at her brother. "It's ok dude. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." She responds.

"So, we're go?" Lincoln asks with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah dude, we're good." Luna answers with a grin. They share a short hug before they leave the room and rejoin the others.

"Soo, how did it go?" Lola asked.

Luna smiled. "It went well."

"That's a relief." Lori responded.

"So what should we do now?" Lincoln asked.

 **Soon.**

The Loud siblings and Haiku now in the living room. Lincoln, Lynn, Luna and Lori were each on a dance-mat, as they tried to out do each other. The song was almost silenced by the cheering of other loud siblings on the couch behind them.

"You statically have the highest probability of success, Lynn!" Lisa encouraged Lynn.

"Wipe the floor with them Lori!" Lola cheered.

"Rock on Luna!" Lana yelled.

"Go! Everybody!" Leni shouted.

Lilly happily babbled on Leni's lap. Happy to see her family getting along again.

Although they didn't say anything. Lincoln knew Lucy and Haiku were hoping he would win.

Lori was quick to fall behind the others and as the song went on, the gap increased. Luna, Lynn and Lincoln were right on top of each other, with none of them being able to hold the lead for more than 5 seconds. Luna began to fall behind during the final third of the song. "No!" She cried out, and in an attempt to catch up she ended up hitting the notes to soon. Now it was down Lincoln and Lynn. Lincoln's experience vs Lynn's reflexes. But in the end, experience out ranks everything, and Lincoln won.

"YES!" Lincoln cheers in victory.

"Eehh. I never really played it anyway." Lori shrugged as she sat on the couch.

"Man. I'm way out of practice." Luna comments as it was her that got Lincoln into these kind of games. They always used to play them together, but Luna got more instruments and learned to play them, they slightly drifted apart, and haven't played together since.

"You won't be so lucky next time Lincoln." Lynn warned with a grin.

"We'll see." Lincoln responded with a grin of his own.

While everyone was setting up for next game with new players, a different song and a lower difficulty. Haiku spoke to Lucy. "I find it strange how I am interacting no more than I would do at home. But yet, I find this more comfortable." She confessed.

"I know what you mean." Lucy responds. "Sometimes we will all gather here, and ignore each other, with only four of us watching the T.V." They both look back to the others. Lincoln had just finished setting up a match between Leni, Luan, Lana and Lola, before he joined the others in the couch. "I can't explain it. But I like it." Lucy finished with a small smile. Lincoln looked over to them and gave them a caring smile, to which they both returned one of their own.

 **Soon.**

Lincoln and Luna were putting the dance mats in the garage. As they entered Luna spoke. "It's been a while since we've done that." She comments.

"Yeah." Lincoln responded. "We should do it again some time." Lincoln perked up.

"Sounds good to me dude." Luna agreed with a smile.

"We still hold the high score." Lincoln mentions.

When they reentered the living room, the loud sisters, minus Luna and Lilly were fighting over the remote. They both looked over to Haiku, and saw her looking pretty uncomfortable being around the family matter, while Lily played with Haiku's hands (mainly Haiku's gloves). Haiku noticed them as they looked at her. "Do you always fight when it comes to what to watch?" She asked them.

"Sometimes." Lincoln answered as he gently tickled Lilly's side, earning a small giggle from his baby sister.

"Can you please make them stop. It fells awkward being her for this." She mentions.

"No prob." Luna calmly responds. "Dudes, we have a guest!" Luna yelled at the others.

They instantly stopped on the spot and looked over at them with a blush of embarrassment. "Oh, how silly of us." Lori spoke with a overly pleasant tone.

The girl then gave a delighted chuckle, before Lola walked over and offered Haiku the remote. "You are the guest, so you should pick what we watch." She beamed.

"The only time we're handed the remote is when it's our birthday." Luna spoke.

"Or sick, slash injured." Lincoln added on. "So, what are we watching?" He asks with a calm smile.

 **Later.**

Haiku had spent the entire day with Loud's and had to admit, she enjoyed it. Finally it was time for her to go home.

Lori drove her home and Lincoln came along to. "Well, were here." Lori spoke as she parked outside Haiku's house.

"I'll walk you to your door." Lincoln mentioned.

Haiku and Lincoln got out of Vanzilla and walked to her door. "I sense something is still bothering you." Haiku spoke up.

"I wish I could stop them." Lincoln admitted as he clenched his fists and looked to the ground in shame.

Haiku lifted his head to face and spoke. "We will Lincoln, but we have to go about it the right way. With patients, and unity." Lincoln smiled at her, and Haiku smiled back. "Our first step should be to find out how they took over."

I honestly don't know how this took so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln woke up Monday morning with a smile. It was the first time he had a goodnight's sleep since Friday. He calmly walked out of his room and got in line for the bathroom. In front of him stood Lynn and Lana. They both notice him, and he smiles at them, to which they both smile back. It wasn't much, but it didn't need to be. Luan excited the bathroom and noticed Lincoln. They both smiled to each other and Luan ruffled his hair as she past him. It was back to normal in the Loud House.

 **Soon at Royal Woods Elemetry .**

Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola entered the halls, with Lincoln searching for Haiku. He didn't have to look far, as she was waiting a few steps away from the entrance. As soon as Lincoln noticed her he walked over to her and sheared a quick embraced. "How are you feeling?" Haiku asked.

"Confident." Lincoln answered. Before they could talk further, the bell rang out across the hall. "Talk to you later?" Lincoln asked.

"Definitely." Haiku responds, before they both separate.

 **Later with Haiku.**

Haiku exited her class for break, with Tabby close behind. The bell had rang a while but both girls stayed behind to get spit balls out of each other's hair. Haiku hurried to reach Lincoln, who seemed none the wiser to what she was up to. Which is what Haiku wanted. She didn't want to show any signs that might course him to go back into isolation. "I think it's time to find out why we have been left to fend for ourselves." Haiku mentions.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Lincoln spoke with a smile. The two made their way to Huggins's office to get to the bottom of it.

Once they reached the door, they entered and Lincoln walked straight past Cheryl without any hesitation. This caught Cheryl and Haiku off-guard, and Haiku hurried to catch up with him. Lincoln threw the next door open, and startled Huggins. "Ah!" He squealed. "Lincoln what are you doing here?" He asked as Haiku entered.

"I want to know why Hank and Hawk are ruling the school." Lincoln answered in a low tone of voice.

"And why would that be any of your concern?" Huggins asked with a raised brow and smug tone.

Haiku knew that was a mistake from the way Lincoln opened the door, and braced herself for what was next.

"It became my concern when you let them do whatever they want!" Lincoln yelled.

Huggins was stunned at Lincoln's outburst, and answered the question in a fit of panic. "It's only way to stop them destroying the school!" He squealed.

Lincoln responded with a glare before he left without a word, with Haiku close behind. Once Haiku and Lincoln were in the hallway, Haiku spoke to Lincoln. "Deep breaths Beloved. Try to calm yourself."

Lincoln obliged and took deep breaths until he had calmed down. "I'm calm. I'm calm." He spoke.

"Why don't you help me write a poem to distract you?" Haiku suggested.

"Whatever my dark angle wants." Lincoln answered with a cheeky smile, to which Haiku smiles back. They lock arms and leave.

 **Later.**

Lincoln and Haiku had spent every moment outside of lesson together. (After Tabby and Haiku had finished getting the spitballs out.) It was now the final lesson of the day and they was analysing a horror story. Lincoln noticed something different about this lesson. Hank was behaving. Lincoln looked over to him and saw that was absolutely terrified. Lincoln grinned in selfish satisfaction. He now knew how Luan felt on April fools as she saw their terrified expressions.

The grin was almost to big for his face once he realised what he had stumbled upon. A weakness.

But was it specific to Hank, or was just as cowardly? He needed to find out.

 **Soon.**

As soon as class ended, Lincoln walked as fast as he could to Haiku's classroom. Lincoln arrived just to see everyone leave. Almost everyone. Lincoln peered into the class room to find Haiku stood behind Tabby, as she picked out some spitballs. "There are less this time." Haiku commented.

"Told ya so." Tabby responds, before she spots Lincoln. "Oh. Lincoln."

Haiku whips her head around and faces the door. "Lincoln." She spoke with surprise.

Lincoln sighed. "I should't be surprised." He muttered. Although Lincoln soon perked up. "Wait you said they're isn't as many this time. Why is that?" He asked.

"Hawk was absolutely terrified when we were looking at a horror story." Tabby answered.

Lincoln's sinister grin returned and Haiku was quick to deduce it's meaning. "I take it Hawk showed similar symptoms?" She asked with a smirk of her of her own.

Lincoln slowly nodded. "Yes. He did." He spoke with a sinister tone. "I don't have a plan yet, but it's a start."

"Anyway I can help?" Tabby asked, to which both Haiku and Lincoln look at her with surprise. "What? You're not the only ones wanting payback." She mentions.

"We want in to!" Lana shouts from the door, with Lucy, Lola and Lisa with her. "We came to find you." She answered Lincoln before he could ask, as they entered the room.

"It might be best to talk about this with all of your sisters." Haiku suggests to Lincoln.

"I'd listen to her mate." Tabby agrees.

"Alright. once we get home I'll call a sibling meeting and I'll let you both know what the plan is." Lincoln answers.

"What about us?" Clyde called from the door. Liam, Rusty and Zach were with him.

"Like I said before, I don't have a plan yet." Lincoln responded. "I'll message you all about what the plan is. But right now we need to go home." With that Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa left.


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln had messaged his older sisters to inform them of the sibling meeting as he walked home with Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa. They enter the house, and went up to Lori and Leni's room. Lincoln opened the door to find all their sisters waiting for them. "Okay Lincoln's what's this about?" Lori asked.

"I need your help in finding away to scare Hank and Hawk so bad that they Stop coming to school." Lincoln answered.

"Can we actually pull that off?" Luna responded.

"Yeah, were good. But we're not that good." Lynn responded.

"They were both an inch off having a panic attack from looking at a horror story." Lincoln responded.

"We might be able to pull this off, but it will need to make my maze look like a play land." Lucy spoke up.

"Your maze installed a more immediate fear. We will need something that will have longer term effects." Lisa mentioned.

"Are you talking about trumpeting them?" Lori spoke up, concerned about where the convocation was going.

"Not exactly. I am think more on the terms of implanting a psychological avoidance, similar to how we avoid poison ivy." Lisa answered.

"I can live with that." Lola comments.

"But for that to work, we need to have something that they will try to avoid when they see it. What can we use?" Lincoln asked. All the loud siblings began to ponder in deep thought as they pondered.

"How about our last name?" Lynn suggested.

"There is no way we could make that work." Luan mentioned.

"How about we make up a curse, and carry supposedly cured necklaces." Lucy spoke. "We could say it will cause bad luck."

"I am NOT going down that road again!" Lincoln growled.

The Loud sisters were quick the understand what Lincoln was on about. "Okay, so nothing luck related." Lori said, wanting to change the subject as fast as they could.

"I didn't really like that idea anyway. There is no way I'm walking around with a creepy doll." Lola commented.

"How about hideous outfits." Leni suggested. This earned her the baffled looks of her siblings.

"Leni might actually be on to something." Lisa spoke out after a pause.

"She is?" The other siblings, except Lilly ask.

"I am?" Leni asks as well.

"We could use colour association." Lisa answers. "The mind already dose this subconsciously, thus it provides a solid foundation."

"We're not using black!" Lola quickly speaks up.

"Sigh." Lucy groaned.

"What about white?" Lisa asked. "Lincoln and Haiku already have the colour in their hair, Lucy has white in her casual wardrobe."

I could just swap to my white gloves." Lola ponders.

They all then look at Lana. "I'll get a new hat, but I can't promise to keep it white." She spoke.

"Okay, but how are we going to get them to be afraid of white?" Leni asked.

"Easy, horror prank." Lincoln answered. Luan and Lucy looked to each other and started grinning.

 **The next day.**

Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola walked to school with a smile, and plastic bags in hand. He had told messaged everyone after the meeting about the plan and how they would all have a roll to play. But they would have to wait until everything was ready. When they the school they went straight to the music room. When they entered, they found; Haiku, Tabby, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach waiting for them. Without a word the placed the bags on the table. Step 1 was complete.

 **Soon, in the woods.**

Chunk had joined the group as they set up speakers in the trees and behind the bushes.

"Say Lincoln. How did you get the 'ead to let you 'ave the day off?" Chunk asked.

"We don't have the hole day off. We've got to be back before dinner ends, but it wasn't hard since Hank and Hawk annoy everyone." Lincoln answered.

"Fair enough." Chunk responded.

 **Later.**

The group had returned to school without being questioned by anyone, and now waited for the day to end. Once the final bell rang they all went home with only Haiku, Tabby and the Loud's left with out a plastic bag.

 **Later, in the woods.**

As the moon watched over Royal Woods, Hank and Hawk walked to their tree house, unaware of what was to come next. A inhuman screech echoed all around them. Both boys froze with fear. They looked around and saw icy blue lights shinning upon them from the shadows. They looked like eyes. The lights walked out of the shadows, and they were eyes. Eyes of wolf like creatures with white fur, and paws and claws the were coated in a red liquid, that dripped from the tips of their claws.

They both noticed a gap and ran, with Hawk trying to keep his lunch where it was. They made it to their tree house and scrambled up the ladder. They screamed as soon as they what was weighting for them. Lucy and Haiku laid motionless and covered in the very same red liquid. A smaller white furred creature snapping at them, while a much larger one stood over it and snarled at them.

Hank and Hawk fell off the ladder, but were quick to get up. They came face to face with pack they had first encountered. The one in the middle stood up on its back two feet and extended it's claws. The creature let out a demonic howl, and was soon joined by the others. As soon as they stopped the howl echoed from all around them.

At this point Hank and Hawk had reached their breaking point. They turned and ran as fast as they could. The pack gave chase for a short time before letting them go.

Once the pack could no longer hear Hank or Hawk's screams they took off their masks. The one to have extended his claws was Lincoln. Lucy and Haiku exited the tree house before Lori carefully carried Lilly out. Luna and Tabby appeared from the bushes, and they all began to celebrate.

"Yes, yes. The first stage was a success thanks to the costumes created by Leni and myself, as well as Lucy and Haiku's fake blood but there is more work to be done." Lisa spoke.

"Come on Lis'." Luna responded.

"We're done for the day." Lincoln added on.

"Okay, fine." Lisa agreed.

"Awesome!" Tabby cheered before she pressed a button on a remote and the speaker started playing rock music.

The next day Lana, Lola, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach all wore a piece of white clothing to school and they all noticed that Hank and Hawk would try to void them, with Lincoln even saying that they would actually move out of his way.

By the time Friday rolled around Hank and Hawk had made a agreement that they could go back to their original school, so long as they behaved. That afternoon, Lincoln smiled as he took Haiku by the hand and promised he would spend the entire weekend with her, and her alone, as he lead her out of the building.

 **The End.**

Thank you for reading this story, and if you want to see the full cover just search my name on Deviant Art.

I will not be making another squeal after this. If I ever do another Haicoln fic it will be it's own story.


End file.
